


Ylisse's Maiden

by steamedxing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday!!!, Robcina, gift for my friend :D, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: Robin enjoys another day with his girlfriend!
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Ylisse's Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hahleyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahleyquinn/gifts).



Robin rushed to the dock, as he checked for anyone following him. It was late at night, so he assumed no one would be around. Once he arrived, he triple checked, suffering from a bit of paranoia. No one could know what he did. He walked to the water, and placed his hand inside. 

“The coast is clear.”

He swished his hand in the water a bit, and he felt a pull on it. He smiled as he pulled his hand back out. With it was another hand, belonging to his girlfriend. She was a lovely young lady with long blue hair named Lucina. However, she wasn’t an ordinary girl. She was a mermaid he met one day while fishing. If anyone found her, she could be captured. So her existence was their secret.

Robin put his hands under Lucina’s arms, and pulled her to the shore. He placed her down next to her. She blushed a bit, prompting some confusion. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“...You’re so strong…”

Robin smiled and flexed. “Yeah, I’ve been working out.” He said showing off a bit. He couldn’t resist.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a box shaped like a heart. He passed it to her with a smile.

“What’s in here?” Lucina asked, curiosity in her eyes.

“Open it and find out.” Robin replied.

Lucina opened the box, to find a brown snack inside. “Oh! This is chocolate right? I’ve always wanted to try this!”

“I finally managed to find some that I think you’d like. So I was excited to come and give it to you.”

“Thank you Robin!” She reached over and hugged her human boyfriend. “I should bring you some of my food one day.”

Robin turned a bit green at that. From what Lucina had told him about their food, he wasn’t sure he was interested. Especially considering they seemed rather attracted to bait. 

“Robin?” She tilted her head.

“Oh! Uh, it’s nothing!” He insisted. “I’d… love to try out your kingdom’s foods.”

“I’ll bring some next time!” Lucina was beaming. He couldn’t say no to her face. He began to brainstorm ways out of his predicament.

“Anyway though,” She continued. “I’d love to show you what Ylisse is like one day.”

“You’ve told me a lot about it.” He recalled.

Ylisse was an underwater kingdom, the one Lucina hailed from. Apparently it was a rather peaceful place, free from war. Unlike that of the surface world. It wasn’t always like that, but it has transformed into what it is now.The only thing stopping Lucina from showing it to her boyfriend is her father, the exalt Chrom. She’s not sure how he’d feel about their relationship. He was a kind understanding man. But it didn’t change that she and Robin were from different worlds. He had never particularly made his stance clear on humans, so it was up in the air how things would turn out if she ever revealed the truth. There were multiple ways Robin could get there, such as a scuba diving suit. Or Lucina providing oxygen using her magic. So that wasn’t a concern.

Robin put his hand on top of Lucina’s. “Whenever we get around to that, I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“You always are though. You’re a good man.” Lucina couldn’t help but love him. He was so kind. If he wanted to, he could have probably told someone about her and gotten paid rather handsomely for it. But instead, he kept her safe. This was before they even entered a relationship. “Say Robin?” she began. “Why didn’t you tell the world about me?”

“Simple Lucina.” He responded. “I know what they’d do to you. You could really get hurt. And I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Even if I didn’t know you. I knew that would be cruel, and nothing in the world would justify it.”

Lucina had always been a good judge of character. And her bond with Robin was just another indicator of that. From the day she met him, she knew he was someone to keep an eye on. Every day she felt more and more justified in her choice to get to know him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as thanks. “I think Father truly would love you.”

“Haha, I’d hope so.” He said sheepishly, still recoiling from the kiss. It wasn’t their first, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it. It filled his stomach with butterflies and his chest with pressure, in a good way. King Chrom did sound like a truly great man. He was actually a bit excited to meet him, whenever the day would come. He could see the two of them becoming great friends.

“Let’s go now!” Lucina suggested.

“...Like… Right right now?” He asked in confusion.

“Why not? There’s no time like the present.”

“That’s… a bit sudden Lucina.” Robin admitted. “At least not on when I have to go to work the next day. I’d prefer to at least get some vacation time before we do that.”

“Right, right. I’m sorry, I got a bit excited.” She admitted with a tint of red on her face, embarrassed for letting her feelings get the better of her. She was normally pretty good at avoiding that, but Robin really did make her do things she normally wouldn’t.

“No reason to apologize Lucina. I’ll see what I can do tomorrow, and if I can, I’ll tell you the date tomorrow.” 

“Oh! Thank you!” Lucina tackled him in a hug. The idea of getting to show her boyfriend where she grew up was amazing. She couldn’t wait. Her heart was filled with feelings of anxiety and anticipation. Robin felt the same. He put his hand on her back, and kissed her forehead. 

He soon had to leave, since he didn’t want to stay out too late. Once he had enough, he said his goodbye and left for home. Lucina sadly watched as he walked away. The worst part of the day was always when he left. But it’s not like he wouldn’t be back tomorrow. She looked at her box of candy. She blew a bubble and put it inside. She felt she had to bring it with her, to remember this day. Tomorrow, they’d have more time together, and for many more days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the line "box shaped like a heart" was originally "heart shaped box" and I had to change it because I remembered what that meant :x.


End file.
